Dan Kolam Pun Menjadi Saksi
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Ternyata rambut merah Gaara itu... untuk Infantrum Tantangan Satu Bahasa Kita.


A/N: Fanfic ini saya buat untuk Infantrum Satu Bahasa Kita Challenge. Tadinya mau digabung sama Crime Does Pay Challenge, tapi… nggak jadi. Kadar Crime di sini sama sekali nggak memenuhi persyaratannya… (T_T). Jadi ntar aja saya buatnya, toh deadline untuk CDP Challenge masih lama. Ya udah, silakan dibaca! Cintai bahasa Indonesia!

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Warning: **Timeline mungkin membingungkan. Penjelasan di bawah. Dan mungkin jalan ceritanya kontroversial.

**Note: **Cerita ini 100% fiktif (baca: fanon). Jangan dianggap sebagai canon.

**~Dan Kolam Pun Menjadi Saksi~**

#

#

Hening.

Begitu damai dan menyenangkan.

Air kolam membentuk gelombang longitudinal dengan tenang, sementara tali pancing Kakak dan aku terjulur di dalamnya.

Diam, tak bergerak.

"Oi, Kakak."

Tak ada sahutan.

"Sudah mati ya?"

Aku tak heran jika Kakak benar-benar mati. Tubuh manusia, baik ninja maupun kunoichi, memang tak bisa berkompromi dengan waktu.

Kakak masih bergeming, sebelum akhirnya wajahnya menjenaka dan berkata, "Aku cuma bercanda kok."

Aku menghela napasku yang sudah tidak sepanjang dulu.

"Jangan suka pura-pura begitu, Kak."

Kakak tidak membalas. Dia menggerakkan tali pancingnya. Ke kiri, lalu ke kanan. Matanya terarah ke permukaan kolam yang biru.

"Kakak masih memikirkan Sasori ya?" tanyaku. Walau dari seberang, aku sangat paham akan tatapannya yang sedih itu.

Wajah Kakak terangkat. Kini menghadap tepat kepadaku.

"Kau tahu, Ebizou? Aku menyimpan satu rahasia besar mengenai Sasori selama bertahun-tahun ini, yang tiada seorangpun mengetahuinya."

Kakak menggerakkan pancingannya. Yah, sebenarnya tidak ada ikan sama sekali di kolam ini, tapi aku dan Kakak menyukai kegiatan memancing tanpa hasil seperti ini. Rasanya begitu damai dan tenteram, membuat kami lupa akan semua perang yang telah kami alami.

"Apa Kakak ingin aku bertanya 'rahasia apa itu?'" sahutku pendek.

"Tidak juga," Kakak terkekeh. "Karena aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

Kuelus alis putihku yang panjang.

"Bukankah itu rahasia?"

"Kalau aku mati lebih dulu daripada kau, aku ingin ada yang tetap menyimpan rahasia itu."

"Dan kalau aku mati lebih dulu?"

"Tidak, kau tidak akan."

"Dan kalau aku mati setelah Kakak mati?"

"Bawalah rahasia itu bersamamu."

Hening.

"Baiklah," ujarku akhirnya. Kakak kembali menatap permukaan kolam yang tak beriak, lalu mulai berkisah.

###

Akasuna no Sasori. Muda dan tampan. Ahli kugutsu yang kemampuannya mungkin hanya kalah oleh neneknya, Chiyo si Tetua Desa.

Dia sungguh pemuda pujaan banyak wanita. Setiap ia melangkah, pesonanya memancar begitu kuat. Tapi tak ada satupun yang berani mendekatinya secara langsung. Akasuna no Sasori terkenal dingin bagai boneka porselen, kebekuan yang tercipta dari masa kecilnya yang tak indah.

Sasori sendiri tidak pernah menunjukkan minat terhadap gadis manapun, sebelum bertemu dengannya.

Karura.

Seorang kunoichi manis sederhana yang terkenal dengan senyum ramahnya.

###

"Jadi Sasori..."

"Ya," Kakak mengangguk. Ekspresinya muram. "Dia mengenal Karura."

"Tapi bukankah itu terjadi sebelum Sasori meninggalkan desa?"

"Memang. Saat itu mereka hanya sebatas berkenalan. Belum ada kesan mendalam."

"Belum?" alis putihku sedikit terangkat ketika mendengar kata itu. "Lalu?"

"Lalu... mereka bertemu lagi."

###

Mereka bertemu. Di pelosok Sunagakure. Pada malam yang gelap kala angin padang pasir menusuk tulang.

"Kau?" mata Karura melebar melihat sosok di depannya. Sosok itu baru saja menurunkan tudung kepalanya.

"Akasuna no Sasori?" bisik Karura tak percaya.

"Ya. Ini aku."

"Kau kembali?" kunoichi itu masih tak yakin. "Bukankah sudah bertahun-tahun kau pergi dari sini?"

"Ada yang harus kukerjakan di sini sekarang."

Karura menghela napas. Tidak disangkanya, giliran patroli malamnya kali ini akan memberinya kejutan besar.

"Apa kau hendak menemui nenekmu? Kasihan dia. Dia terus mencarimu."

Sasori menggeleng. Matanya yang sayu terpancang pada wajah Karura yang manis.

"Aku tidak lama di sini."

Karura mendesah.

"Tentunya aku tidak boleh tahu apa yang akan kaukerjakan itu, benar begitu?"

"Ya," jawab Sasori. "Kalau kau tidak mau mati."

Dan pria itu memakai tudungnya lagi sebelum berlalu cepat dari hadapan Karura, yang entah bagaimana merasakan desiran aneh di dadanya.

###

"Untuk apa Sasori datang waktu itu?"

"Entahlah," kini Kakak memutar-mutar pancingannya. Kolam berpusar lembut tanpa suara. "Karura juga tidak tahu. Dan sampai sekarang pun aku tak tahu."

"Rupanya Karura yang menceritakan semua ini padamu Kak?"

Saudariku itu mengangguk, sebelum kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

###

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Sasori waktu itu, Karura nyaris tak bisa berpikir apapun lagi. Hatinya sepenuhnya telah takluk oleh pesona sang pemuda tampan. Dia bahkan hampir tak sepenuhnya memerhatikan kehebohan di desa karena Kazekage Ketiga mendadak menghilang tanpa ketahuan rimbanya. Pikirannya hanya penuh oleh satu nama: Akasuna no Sasori. Berharap bisa bertemu dia lagi.

Tapi kemudian semuanya berubah. Orang yang diangkat sebagai Kazekage Keempat meminangnya.

Karura bimbang. Hatinya masih terisi oleh bayangan Sasori. Namun dia tahu, sangat kecil kemungkinan untuk berjumpa kembali.

Dan masih banyak faktor pertimbangan lain yang membuat Karura akhirnya menerima pinangan itu.

Pernikahannya bahagia. Dia melahirkan anak perempuan yang lucu, disusul dengan seorang putra. Keluarga yang normal untuk ukuran ninja. Perlahan-lahan, Karura mulai melupakan Sasori. Tergeser oleh rutinitas kehidupan yang dijalaninya setiap hari.

Namun tanpa disangka-sangka, dia datang kembali ke hidup Karura yang damai.

###

"Dia datang lagi?"

"Ya," raut wajah saudariku menyedih. "Dan inilah rahasia itu."

###

Degup jantung Karura tak terkendali. Sepenuhnya tak percaya, tak ingin percaya.

Ada yang memberinya sebuah kotak berisi kupu-kupu kayu pagi ini. Kugutsu. Baik kupu-kupu itu, maupun pengantarnya.

Dengan pesan terukir: _Aku menunggu di tempat kita bertemu waktu itu, malam ini._

Tiada nama.

Tak perlu.

Karura sudah tahu. Meskipun dirinya tetap tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin sang maestro kugutsu meminta bertemu? Apakah dia juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama?

Kelak, dia akan tahu jawabnya.

Malam pun tiba. Karura memastikan kedua anaknya tertidur lelap. Hari ini suaminya lembur di kantor, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ditangani. Sungguh beruntung. Rupanya langit masih memihaknya.

Berpikir seperti itu, Karura menelan ludah. Dia tahu, ini salah. Ini tidak benar. Dirinya sudah punya keluarga; punya suami dan anak yang menyayangi dan disayanginya.

Tetapi Karura tak bisa melawan hatinya. Dia tak sanggup menolak pesona orang itu.

Setelah mengubah sosoknya menjadi seorang kakek tua, Karura menyelinap keluar dari rumahnya. Menjemput cintanya. Mereguk dosa.

###

"Dan..." aku menggantung kalimatku.

"Dan mereka bertemu," Kakak melanjutkannya. Tangannya yang gemetar membuat pancingnya ikut bergetar. "Mereka bertemu."

###

Kejahatan adalah perilaku menyimpang yang cenderung melawan hukum atau norma yang berlaku di masyarakat.

Karura tahu, dengan melakukan ini, dia telah menjadi penjahat. Seorang pengkhianat yang egois. Istri tak setia, ibu durhaka.

Maka dari itu dia tak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya saat ia bersandar di dada Sasori yang putih nan dingin.

"Ini salah. Ini salah. Ini salah..."

Sasori hanya diam. Tidak berkata apa-apa. Tangannya tetap merengkuh Nyonya Kazekage di depannya, membiarkan sang kunoichi menumpahkan semua perasaannya.

"Aku..." dia mengisak lagi, "...salah..."

Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur bukan? Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat.

Malam itu adalah yang pertama dan terakhir, dalam berbagai artian. Setelahnya, Karura pulang dengan membawa semua rasa sesalnya yang membuat tubuhnya melemah. Bayangan dosa yang mengejar mengganggu pikirannya, seiring dirinya berusaha melupakan bayangan Sasori.

###

"Tak kusangka Karura bisa berbuat seperti itu," gumamku setelah kisah Kakak usai. "Karura yang itu!"

Mendengar perkataanku, Kakak menghela napas panjang.

"Dia datang padaku," kata Kakak. Aku bisa melihat jelas perasaannya yang terluka. "Karura. Ketika dia mengandung anaknya yang ketiga, dia datang padaku. Bercerita mengenai fakta ini sambil berurai air mata."

"Lalu apa reaksimu Kak?"

"Aku kaget sampai-sampai jantungku melompat ke kolam," dia berusaha berkelakar untuk menutupi sakit hatinya. "Tapi aku tak bisa apa-apa. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur."

Kuanggukkan kepala, mafhum.

"Apakah Kazekage Keempat tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Kurasa tidak," jawab Kakak. "Tapi entahlah... jika dia tega menyegel Ichibi ke dalam anaknya, mungkin dia tahu itu bukan putra sahnya."

Hening lagi. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kuucapkan.

Kakak kembali menyambung, "Lalu aku menyegel Ichibi ke dalam Gaara, atas perintah Kazekage Keempat. Karura mati-matian menolaknya, namun apa daya? Kemudian Gaara lahir dan Karura meninggal sebagai tumbal penyegelan. Lalu kau sudah tahu kisah selanjutnya, Ebizou."

Kutarik pancinganku dan kuletakkan di samping. Mata tuaku yang nyaris rabun menatap Kakak dengan ekspresi yang aku sendiri sulit menggambarkannya.

"Jadi... rambut merah Gaara adalah..."

"Ya," Kakak mengikuti jejakku menyudahi acara memancingnya. "Itu turunan Sasori. Sangat mencolok."

Kesunyian kembali merambat di ruang kolam kami. Aku meresapi cerita Kakak. Sebagai orang yang sudah tua, aku telah banyak melihat hal aneh di dunia ini. Seharusnya kisah dramatis seperti ini saja tidak akan mengagetkanku. Nyatanya, aku tetap terkejut.

"Ingat kata-kataku tadi, Ebizou," ucap Kakak. "Simpan rahasia ini untukmu saja."

#

#

#

Kakak sudah meninggal sekarang. Sungguhan, bukan lagi pura-pura. Meninggal setelah akhirnya mencapai cita-citanya, yaitu menemui Sasori sekali lagi. Meninggal karena memakai jurus untuk mentransfer hidupnya ke Gaara, sehingga sang Kazekage tidak jadi mati.

Ke Gaara. Cicitnya.

Kulempar tali pancing ke dalam kolam. Kini aku tinggal sendiri, memancing dalam kehampaan. Sambil membawa rahasia yang telah Kakak titipkan padaku.

Ingin rasanya kutenggelamkan saja rahasia itu ke dalam kolam…

**Selesai**

#

#

Oke, ada beberapa hal yang harus saya katakan.

**Satu**. Tolong LUPAKAN SOAL UMUR. Itu timeline paling salah di sini. (;_;)

**Dua**. Urutan timeline dalam cerita ini: Pertama Sasori pergi dari Sunagakure, lalu kembali beberapa tahun kemudian untuk menculik Kazekage Ketiga. Di sini dia bertemu Karura lagi. Kemudian pergi dan balik lagi untuk bertemu Karura, mereka melakukan dosa. Lalu Sasori pergi lagi, yang nantinya dia akan bergabung dengan Akatsuki, berpartner dengan Orochimaru, dan sebagainya. Setelah melakukan dosa, Sasori dan Karura tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

**Tiga**. Selama pertemuan-pertemuan Sasori dengan Karura di sini, Sasori masih memakai wujud aslinya. Belum menggunakan Hiruko dan belum mengubah tubuhnya sendiri menjadi boneka. Sistem-reproduksinya-berfungsi-seperti-manusia-biasa. :P

**Empat**. Seperti yang udah saya tulis di Warning, jalan ceritanya mungkin rada kontroversial. Tapi tolonglah, ini cuma fanfic.

A/N: Bikin fanfic ini betul-betul butuh perjuangan plus istigfar yang banyak. (T_T) Udah lama saya nggak nulis one-shot yang lumayan panjang. Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review!


End file.
